101 Bunnies
101 Bunnies is a fan episode. Starring * Lifty & Shifty Featuring * Beef * Poachy * Cuddles * Howl * Squeaks * Zet Appearances * Cud * Peppermint * Truffles * Aisya * Fox-a-Roo (in the credits) Plot At Beef's farm, Beef plants some veggies in his garden. He then opens the rabbit hutch and all the bunnies run out, eager to eat. Cud then call Beef and tells him that he and Peppermint the mouse are hungry and want a snack, so the three went inside. Poachy who is wearing rabbit skin, gets ready to shoot one of the bunnies. Before Poachy could shoot one, Lifty and Shifty appear, remove the rabbit pelt without him noticing, and choke him to death. Lifty and Shifty then throw away Poachy's corpse and get ready to steal the bunnies. Shifty picks up a bunny, but the bunny kicks the raccoon in the face. Shifty turns to see his brother who had picked up a bunny by his teeth, sighs and puts the little rabbit in the bag. Lifty turns to see two rabbit ears poking out of the bush. He chuckles and pulls them. Unfortunately, he accidentally pulls Cuddles' head off, killing him, so the raccoon tries his best to put his head back on his body. When all of the rabbits are stolen, Lifty and Shifty put the bags the bunny rabbits are into the van. They drive away from the farm. Later Beef comes out to check on his bunnies. Unfortunately, Beef finds out that all of his bunnies are gone, he gets angry and calls someone. Meanwhile on the fields, Howl and Squeaks play a game of ball. Howl throws the ball too far which causes Squeaks to hop on the road to get it. But, he gets run over by Lifty and Shifty's van causing Howl to get shocked and upset over the death of his son. Later at the apartment, Lifty and Shifty enter their home and open up their bags, causing hundreds of bunnies to run out. The raccoon brothers are not impressed and all they wanted is an albino bunny. Outside of the apartment building, Zet comes out of his police car, enters and notices that the elevator is out of service, so he goes up the stairs instead. Shifty walks over to the fridge to give the bunnies a snack, only to open it and find a few bunnies with fat bellies, showing him that they ate all of the veggies. Shifty sighs and helps himself with some cookies. Meanwhile, Zet is still climbing the stairs. Lifty turns on the TV, and notices that the news says that two raccoons stole a hundred and one bunnies from a farm. He screams and turns off the TV. Zet, who is now tired from climbing up all of the stairs, gets to Lifty and Shifty's door. Shifty notices that the doorknob is turning, causing him to drop the cookie jar. Zet has trouble opening the door. When he finally opens the door, all of the bunnies stampede out, running him over to his death. The raccoon twin brothers run out of their apartment, and take the other elevator while the rabbits run down the stairs. The twins exit their apartment building, to find angry bunnies growling at them. Shifty and Lifty tells the rabbits they didn't do anything wrong, but they get mauled by the angry bunnies. One of the bunnies toss Lifty's arm into the air, sending it to the forest where Aisya is relaxing with the animals. The arm falls down causing the raccoon to smell blood, get angry and jump up on Aisya's arm. She tries to gets the raccoon off, but unfortunately, the rest of the animals jump up and attack her while a few birds peck her head. She runs off screaming and falls off of a cliff. The episode ends with an albino bunny appearing and chuckles. In the credits, an albino kangaroo grazes while a fennec fox named Fox-a-Roo watches it. The fox hops out of the bush towards the kangaroo, causing it to kick him. Fox-a-Roo gets up and jumps into it's pouch. The kangaroo looks inside it's pouch and shrugs before it hops away. Moral "Don't multiply too many rabbits!" Deaths * Poachy chokes to death. * Cuddles' head gets pulled off by Lifty. * Squeaks gets run over by a van. * Zet is run over by the stampeding bunnies. * Shifty and Lifty are mauled by the bunnies. * Aisya possibly dies after fall off of a cliff. (Debatable) Injuries * Shifty gets kicked in the face by a bunny. * Aisya gets attack by some animals. * In the credits, Fox-a-Roo gets kicked by the albino kangaroo. Trivia * The title is a reference to ''101 Dalmatians. '' * The episode is also a reference to the total drama series. Lifty and Shifty collecting bunnies in their bags is like the spin-off episode, ''Down and Outback. ''The bunnies attacking Lifty and Shifty is also similar to the scene where Scott gets attacked by bunnies in ''Moonlight Madness. ''And, Aisya getting attacked by animals is a reference to the theme song. * This is the debut of HowlLuna2016's new OCs, Peppermint and Fox-a-Roo, however, they both have appearing roles. * It's unknown why the animals attacked Aisya since she is very protective and gentle towards them. Mainly because the raccoon smelled blood followed by the rest of the animals. Category:Fan episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes